


In the midst of desires

by MijumaruFan



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Bites, Self-Reflection, Semi-Public Sex, Soranik is kind of off the rails but not really shes just sad and tired, greed - Freeform, kyle messed up as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MijumaruFan/pseuds/MijumaruFan
Summary: With new found freedom comes choices, what will Sayd's be?





	In the midst of desires

It all felt so similar.   
So familiar.   
Like home but also like a prison.   
“We shouldn’t do this here.” Sayd stated, still continuing to pull her husband’s long brown robe off him. It was an exciting feeling...to know that he was truly hers and only for her.  
A kiss to her hand interrupted that thought. “And yet we are. Unless you would rather fly all the way back to our quarters?” Ganthet all but said with that knowing smile of his.  
Her robe fell off next through multiple kisses and caresses, she shivered as her bare skin was exposed to the air high up on the Atrium. “No..” She sighed leaning on top of Ganthet’s bare chest, feeling the slight shivers of his own under her finger tips. “You know I don’t want too. I just felt it should at least be said once, My love.”   
The sudden chill of danger was enticing.  
He leaned back on his elbows in the seat, letting her kiss upon him all she wanted, his pants going next under her grasp. Ganthet seemed to love the attention she gave him unlike anyone else could. It felt special.   
Sayd couldn’t help but remember that this used to be her seat when she was a part of the Guardians as they continued to touch and tease each other. Maybe he picked it intentionally? She wondered. Although that was unlikely, they had just come up here to meditate and got...distracted.   
A moan escaped her at the mere thought of Ganthet in her seat, ready and open just for her.   
Only for her.  
Ganthet’s hand slid down her back bringing her closer to his body with the palm of his warm hand, pulling her pants down from the side.  
It felt so nice.   
She wrapped her arms around him, palms spread similarly on his back. “Tell me you’re mine…” Sayd whispered in the crook of his very neck, her lower half couldn’t keep still under his hand. She couldn’t help but stare into the darkness of the back of the seat, watching stray streaks of light shine in it. “Tell me Ganthet..!” It felt so dangerous, her breathing was speeding up quickly when she felt him finally move.  
The sun was rising, exposing them to the light of day.  
Ganthet held her down despite his own excitement, that knowing blunt presence behind her, made her want to plunge herself on him. “Only yours, My wife.”   
~  
Surprisingly, they had not been caught.   
It was a week ago but she couldn’t keep her mind off of it.   
All of it. Sayd was so sure, someone at that moment would decide to check up on them at the Atrium at any given moment. But they didn’t, despite all the noise they made…  
She held Ganthet’s hand tightly as they “listened” to Soranik and John speak amongst the large room of Green and Yellow Lanterns alike. It was a strange phenomenon even to an immortal, It was the second meeting they had after the first and not many had stayed. She wasn’t exactly sure why they did, maybe it was habit? They were both used to being involved with the Corps activities and ongoings.  
But this was different…   
And John, the new Corps leader made that very clear.  
 _“This isn’t meant to be rude because you know I respect you both very much.” He’d started to say to them after ushering them to the side. “But right now in this tumultuous relationship between these two factions, we need advisors more than Guardians of the universe right now. Do you understand?”_   
_Of course they understood, she thought automatically, it’s not like they required coddling after being banished by Sinestro of all people._  
 _“Of course, Corps leader. We both understand this is a new dawn for the Corps and I trust your decision in these trying times.” Ganthet spoke kindly, even nodding in response._  
 _She said nothing to it all._   
Sayd watched John speak in the middle of the citadel, standing right beside Soranik. Speaking of choices of redemption or the science cells. Of course many would pick redemption if it meant they could continue to fly in the skies. She would.   
She did in a way…  
Even though they hadn’t taken part in the battle against Larfleeze, she couldn’t help but think about what she had done to get here. To get what she wanted…  
“Sayd?”   
She looked up to her husband, unaware her head had fallen downwards. Instead of answering him, she tilted her head in silent query, directing her attention back to listening.   
“-on what separates us. **Pummel** each other until there’s **no one left**. Or we can focus on what everyone in this room shares.”  
Ganthet rubbed the side of her hand with his thumb, leaning ever so closer. “I know you weren’t listening.” His head was practically on her own when he whispered that into her ear. And yet her green eyes stayed on John.   
“-desire to do **right**. The **willingness** to wear a uniform and **be first to fight** …”  
Sayd’s left hand tightened into a fist, attempting to calm her mind of any distractions. This was important, this was a monumental step forward for the Corps they worked so hard to create-  
She jolted slightly at Ganthet’s lips on her neck. Focus all but lost now.  
Sayd finally turned her head towards him, their foreheads all but touching. And of course he was smiling. “Do I have your attention now?”   
Her eyes slowly diverted to John once more before focusing on Ganthet again. “Maybe?” Sayd’s fingers softly touched upon the back of his own. “But the true question is can you keep it?”  
The Malthusian actually chuckled at that. “You’re trying very desperately to ignore what was troubling you my dear?”   
“What of it?” They were both in the back, conveniently behind a rather large red being. It didn’t seem like anyone was paying attention to them.   
Ganthet’s head slightly shifted on her own, a lazy excuse for shaking his head because he did not wish to separate. “Nothing really…” He started as both their hands couldn’t seem to stay still in each others grasps. “I just merely wanted to ask if you were alright.” His beautiful emerald eyes looking upon her after his statement. There was a part of her that wanted to look away from them, their brightness almost in comparison to the sun. As if exposing her dark secrets with their brilliant light into the real world...  
“There is no need for you to worry yourself so much.” Sayd brought their intertwined hands up between their faces, kissing the back of his hand, eyes never leaving his in the moment. It didn’t even seem like they were in a crowded room full of people. It felt like their own special world. “It is merely a thought, nothing more.”   
Ganthet gave her one of his special small smiles, it was different from his kind and knowing smiles he usually gave when he talked to others but this one was meant for only her eyes. An exclusive reward for her affections. “And yet I still do and most likely will...because I love you.”  
~   
Small splashes of water could be heard in the distance. Possibly a fish?  
Chitters and chirps also filled her ears, Mogo really was full of prospering life.  
Every mile and corner of his expansive land was littered with beings living and taking from him daily. It was strange to think a planet could be aware even to an immortal such as herself.   
“Stop thinking about it.”   
Sayd lifted her head slightly to regard Ganthet. “Hmmm?” They were laying in a field of tall grass in a forest near a waterfall from what she could hear from her spot beside him.   
Naked.  
Ganthet raised his brow at her.“Do not act coy. I know you’re thinking about it again and you need to stop right now.”   
“Why?” She asked rather innocently, curling into his side more as she wrapped her arms around him.   
Another splash.  
More rustling in the bushes and trees.   
There was so much more noise out here than at the Atrium, it almost made their current resting place seem...lifeless.   
Ganthet ran his hand right up her back, rubbing small circles into her lower back before making his way further up. “Because…” He paused, something he would never do in front of anyone else but her, his wife. “If you start thinking about it then I will too...and I’d rather not think about if Mogo is aware of what we do on his surface.” She could hear the rustling of grass as he shifted. “Especially now.”   
They stayed quiet after that, just enjoying the peace and tranquility of it all. It reminded her of Odym, it was very similar to what Mogo is now. A lush paradise of unrestrained beauty and life, be it plants or animals. That was where they started their journey towards individuality, to hope.   
To love.  
Would a planet know of such a thing?   
Sayd’s fingers curled atop Ganthet’s skin lightly grazing his side as a soft wind blew the grass and his long white hair softly. Small threads of it tapped her head. “I can’t stop thinking about it.” She said almost absentmindedly as her fingers continued grazing his sweaty skin.  
Ganthet’s right leg lifted upward, and he breathed out what could be relief.   
“I can’t either.”   
~  
It was one of those lazy evenings.   
The evenings in which nothing in particular was going on, on their side of the planet yet everyone else moved at such fast paces. It was difficult to keep up with it all.   
Sayd was used to being busy, and so was her husband but now they were left to their own devices. They could do whatever they wanted at this point.   
Without hiding.  
Her fingers ran through his long hair multiple times before finally untying the piece that held it up. Ganthet had long beautiful hair, it always made her want to grow her own back soon. But for now letting her fingers slide through all his hair was enough.   
It spilled across her chest area, almost touching her legs since he was sat right in between them.  
He was reading a book from Earth that Hal Jordan had brought back for him alongside coffee for John. It never failed to impress her how much the human lanterns seemed to adore her husband.  
Ganthet leaned his head backward onto her stomach. “Are you having fun messing up my hair?” She could practically hear his ridiculous smile.   
Her response was lightly scratching his scalp, watching him melt under her ministrations contently keeping his eyes closed.   
“Yes.” Sayd replied with untapped amounts of pride. “I quite like it like this.” She said, continuing her soft scratches with her left hand, while she strung the right side of his hair with her fingers until it fell to her side.   
She was rewarded with a content sigh from him. “I don’t.” He lifted his head upward, turning a page. “I could never fathom how the others could be so comfortable with such unkempt hair.” Another flick of a page.   
“How so?” She questioned, twirling a small length of Ganthet’s hair around her finger.  
“It’s just…” He held the page he was about to flick, most likely sorting his thoughts. “They had shorter hair so it seemed based in laziness that they never at least tidied up a bit.” A slight tilt of his head told her, he wasn’t finished. “It’s why I adored all the styles you tried out with your short hair. You never failed to impress me.”   
Sayd almost giggled. It sounded like a confession. “Which one was your favorite?”   
Ganthet hummed a bit in thought. “It’s quite difficult to pick just one but…” His thumb tapped lightly on the thin sheet of paper. “Most likely the one you had when we stayed on Odym, most of your hair was combed straight to the right side. It was so simple yet so cute on you.”   
He finally flipped that page.   
“Are you still up there?” Ganthet asked after a moment of silence, head once again leaning up into her lap to look at half her face.  
Sayd’s hands had risen up to cover her rather warm face, all but forgetting his hair.   
He called her “cute”. Of all things. Cute.  
“You’re still cute even without your hair, my love.”   
Even with her hands covering her face, she knew. She knew he was smiling at her and it most likely looked ridiculous while he was leaning in between her legs. His face was probably shining with pride at making her feel flustered.  
She let her forehead fall on his own, still hiding from his idiotic smile.  
“Shut up.”  
~  
Tensions were rising among the corps.   
And yet it was also peaceful in a way, it felt like an ever moving scale of justice. Tilting yet balanced in its weight. Only time would tell if either side gave way.  
It was strange to see up close yet so far away.   
They weren’t regarded as they usually were by the Green Lanterns, it seemed as if they were just a part of the team rather than superiors.   
And Ganthet enjoyed it, seemed almost used to it, loved it even. He conversed with them, casually with no issue at all. She remembered he told her of a time he became a literal Green Lantern officer to help people directly rather than from afar behind a citadel. As the noble he was.  
She watched his face brighten at whatever the other person had brought up to him. A strange feeling overtook her heart at that. It tightened around it like a thorned vine. It hurt.  
Was it really okay for her to just stay on the sidelines as she usually did?  
She was free. They were free from the rules of the council...and yet some of those rules still held her so tightly.   
With a slight hesitance in her movements, she floated towards Ganthet’s side paying no mind to his company and taking his hand into her own.  
Her eyes darted around the area, they were close to the mess hall so many people were walking every which way. She was used to being in crowded areas but never did she dare to hold his hand so boldly in public.   
Ganthet usually initiated such things… All she did was hold on...  
He gripped her hand tightly in his own. “Sayd?”   
Her head turned to his face slowly, trying to focus on her husband. It was easier that way but the look on his companions face made her feel uneasy.   
“I haven’t introduced you to my wife have I?” That smile again, the one everyone received appeared but it felt so gratifying to see him tell others that she is his wife.   
“You got married!? Congrats to the both of you!” Voz said quite happily with genuine surprise in his voice. “I rarely get out from underground you know? So I always miss things like that unless John or the other members start jabbering about what’s going on.”   
The vine loosened on her heart replaced with an almost potent feeling filling her body.   
“Thank you.” Sayd finally spoke, a small smile gracing her face.  
~  
Kyle Rayner always seemed strange to her.  
He was a character of many faces, and yet he only ever really let one express itself outwardly. From what she understood and knew of humans, many of them were brash and outspoken. Obnoxiously so but in a way it was because of those unseemly behaviors that they became what they are today to the corps.   
It felt slightly ironic.The control and order they upheld for so long, thrown to the side by a party of humans.   
All in all it was Kyle that stood out to her the most out of the four main lanterns who stayed on Mogo. He was a strange mixture of herself and Ganthet.  
He was too sentimental and yet hid his true intentions under a disguise of nonchalance. To be a White Lantern required more than the density he displayed in front of others.   
These thoughts kept plaguing her after she saw Kyle sulk back to his quarters after the death of Sarko.  
Sayd finally looked up from her glass of water, chiming back into the conversation between her husband and Kyle. They had been invited to Guy’s bar to ‘chat’.   
He looked tired.   
“-starting to sound like him, Ganthet I swear it’s not just my imagination.” The young man explained, holding his cup of foaming beer halfway to his face. “It’s starting to freak me out a bit.”  
Ganthet of course only smiled at the statement. “Soranik has always had an expansive vocabulary, Rayner. I don’t think simply using the word ‘tame’ means she’s talking like Sinestro.”   
It was all silly.  
“Maybe you're right.” Kyle sighed into his drink. “I just-” The usual pauses from Kyle were to be expected, the young man seemed like he couldn’t form his own thoughts properly as of late. “I just want her back with the Green Lantern Corps…” He looked straight into his drink. “I just want things to go back to way things used to be… Is that selfish?” Kyle turned to Ganthet for answers.   
Ganthet sat for a moment in silence, she could tell he was in thought. The concern for the young human oozed from his thoughts. To be so careful with a delicate mind.   
But...was it truly selfish?   
After a sip of his water Ganthet answered in a way that can only be described as unsure yet restrained in tone. “I wouldn’t say it’s entirely selfish Kyle, it’s natural to want to go back to what you know. I’ve come close to falling for it myself but..” Another small sip of water. “Things must change. Places, rules, and even people we care about and love will always change in a matter of time. And no force in the universe can stop that.” The last part of his small speech sounded rather distant and small.   
It was so very unlike him…  
“Stop getting all philosophical in my bar!” Guy practically yelled from his counter.   
And then Arkillo spoke up. “I agree with the Guardian. The past is full of temptation.” When he sat his glass down it made a loud thunk sound, that shook some of the tableware. “Change is a difficult road to accept.”   
“Aww not you too Ark!”   
Whilst those two bickered in the background, Sayd couldn’t help but look at Ganthet softly laugh at them. He was so expressive.  
She watched him lift up his glass and pointed it in Kyle’s direction. “Although you should at least listen to her. A relationship isn’t one sided my friend but you’ll cross that bridge soon enough.”  
~  
It was late at night in their shared quarters.   
And she was restless.   
What should have been a quiet night was filled with a need. A need for closeness.   
A need for touch.  
She licked her lips in anticipation, leaning above Ganthet’s body. They looked into each other’s eyes, so similar yet so different. Two viridian like eyes staring into a galaxy of hues of green.  
Sayd wondered what he saw in her.   
And then kissed him.   
He kissed back of course, matching her desperate passion with his own soft and patient passion. Her hands stayed on his shoulders and yet her fingers wouldn’t stay still upon his shirt, crinkling the fabric under her very fingertips, feeling his skin beneath it.   
She wanted more.  
The taste of his lips and mouth were no longer enough. She departed from their usual kisses and moved lower down his jaw.   
His hands in turned moved towards her waist ever so slowly climbing up to her back, massaging her lower back seemed like something he liked to do and letting his mouth kiss upon the side of her head.  
That’s when the silence was broken between them.  
Breathless sighs.  
Sayd found her way to his neck whilst she felt his hands go lower than her back.   
Promiscuous sounds all about.  
She wanted nothing more than to truly make him her own. Beyond titles, holding hands and beyond sharing intimate sessions like this.  
Shameless squirming in between each others bodies, locking legs.  
Ganthet squeezed her rear, something he always hesitated to do for some reason. And yet she enjoyed it. The simplicity of it all. Just the mere thought of touching and being touched in certain places shouldn’t have been so exhilarating to her senses.   
That was when her body did something it had never done before. The whole motion in itself didn’t feel real, her mouth opening, teeth gearing to bite its target. It felt so animalistic. It was right into his neck, she could feel his usually soft skin stretch and flex under her might. Her hands squeezed on his shoulders harder.   
Her focus was broken when he hissed in discomfort.  
It felt as if her body straightened quickly upward, it was almost dizzying. “Ganthet! I-” The Malthusian wanted to curse herself but this was no time for emotional respon- No there was no time for that either! “I’m sorry Ganthet.” She touched his face in a comforting gesture more so than anything. She wanted to kiss him again.  
But she knew that wouldn’t make the pain she caused go away.  
Ganthet’s hand reached his neck, rubbing it while lifting himself up slightly. “It’s alright…” It was not. She could have said something, anything beforehand or just not done it at all. “I suppose we both just got a little excited in the moment.”   
A little was an understatement.   
~  
The next day on the Atrium.   
She watches her husband rub the area where she bit him. The mark was as clear as sunlight in the day.   
“I’m fine.” Ganthet reassures her with that brilliant, dashing smile and those winsome eyes of his closed to form a friendly expression on his face. “I’ll just have to wear a longer collar for a short while.”   
It didn’t feel like a reward today.  
Sayd’s fingers touched it lightly, looking at her mark on him. She’d done it out of passion, out of love, right? But how could she be so sure of that. Her emotions seemed to be scattered as of late, uncontrollable even. Sayd could once think she was completely aware of what she was capable of. Now in these last few months she could not.  
A familiar soft yet rough looking hand laid on top of her own, covering the mark slightly. “I’m fine my Wife. Really, I’ve been through worse you know?”  
Her gaze slowly left the spot of the mark, now covered in the entanglement of their shared hands. “That does not assure me in the slightest.” Her voice sounded quiet.  
“Ah.” He spoke thoughtfully. “I suppose it would not.” His hand pressed her own down a little onto his warm neck. The feeling of the mark under her palm felt strange.   
“How about I return the favor then?” He tilted his head only a little, smile somehow becoming brighter in the daylight. “Would that make you feel better? I dislike seeing you worry so much.”   
He could very well rival the sun.  
“I should not have done that Ganthet and you know it.” Sayd couldn’t simply hide her own disappointment in herself. It was too selfish, all of it. Her hand fell from the embrace of his own. “No more.” She spoke softly.  
She watched as his perplexed expression bloomed. “Sayd?” He called out to her, worry so very clear in his voice.  
She left his side without another word, never looking back.  
She truly was selfish.  
~  
Sayd flew without much direction.  
It seemed no matter where she flew all she could think about was Ganthet. The places they’d sit together, walk by together, all of it was everywhere.   
The realization that she just left him without a word, shouldn’t have hurt but yet it did.   
This was...awful.  
Could she even go back?   
Was…  
Was her heart truly being enveloped in greed?  
Her momentum slowed, bringing her to a stop in the forest. It was eerily quiet here unlike the many times she came here. Usually there would be a multitude of sounds and movement from the native creatures that lived here.  
It felt just as lifeless as their Atrium.   
Sayd looked downward, eyes moving to her hand reminiscing of her torn black robe she once wore in the custody of Larfleeze.   
‘Did his chains really still hold such power over me?’ The thought brought unwanted memories to the forefront of her mind. The feeling of...  
 **BOOM**  
She looked up towards the direction of the loud sound, a large green light littered with yellow specks spouted out from a nearby hill.   
It sent a chill down her spine.   
The Guardian stayed still in awe of the light as if it attracted her very soul to it. Her body felt as if it could not stay afloat slowly descending to the ground. The feeling of grass under her feet felt familiar as the light of green faded into pure yellow like a burning flame. It slowly fell out of her line of sight, covered by the trees.   
She stayed there breathing unsteadily, frozen by the sight. She wasn’t exactly sure why it provoked such a strong reaction from her but she knew it meant nothing good.  
Sayd attempted to force herself to move taking a mere step back as the grass crunched loudly under her foot.  
“I knew I felt another presence of fear in my vicinity.” She looked up to see a woman engulfed in yellow flames, it felt like it was surrounding her making the air feel heavy. “Who would have thought I’d find you all alone?”   
“Soranik.” Despite feeling sick at the surrounding aura, she attempted to sound at least authoritative. “What have you done?” There was no mistake at this point, that loud sound, that ever changing light must have been Soranik.   
The young women only looked down upon her, Yellow Lantern sigil burning bright above her left eye. “What did I do? What did I do?” Soranik repeated particularly sarcastically as if she didn’t know what she had done. “I merely brought forth the truth, Sayd. Unlike you it seems.” Sayd tilted her head in confusion at that. She knew users of the emotional spectrum could sense streams of their own element and yet this seemed more than that. As if she was looking into her very soul. “I’m afraid I don’t understand your assumption.”   
“Don’t act willfully ignorant. It doesn’t suit you.” Her sigil seemed to burn brighter as her eyes moved elsewhere as if in thought. “Unlike him…”   
Him? Could she be talking about Kyle? Soranik wasn’t acting like herself she had too-  
“So you think it too, don’t you?” Her posture never wavered, ever the commander. “You think I’m acting like my father, that I’m turning into him.” Soranik’s expression finally turned from her stern, strict look as her brow turned downward a clear scowl on her face. “You’re just like that **alley rat** , I can feel it deep within your heart. You both fear only for yourselves masking it as a selfless endeavor.” The young Korugarian floated towards the Guardian with the utmost of grace, yet never touching the ground. “You’re such a selfish little liar.” She whispered so even the trees could not hear her.   
Sayd couldn’t help but step away from the woman’s overbearing aura, it was so much fear so much anger and sadness. It made her want to grip her chest and kneel.   
Her back hit the base of a tree.   
_“People of the universe. I am John Stewart of Earth, Leader of the Green Lantern Corps. Many of you are going to have questions-”_  
The sound of the message nearly made her jump. Soranik only looked skyward, flame burning somehow even brighter, she felt like her body was sweltering.  
“I can feel all of it.” Sayd watched as Soranik seemingly ignored her existence. “The unsteady, shift of fear and uncertainty, it’s spreading not only through my corps but yours as well.”   
_“It’s because while the Green Lanterns are **enforcers** of the law, we aren’t it’s masters.”_   
Soranik hummed at that. “I wonder what a previous master would think of that?” Her deep yellow eyes turned to her frozen form.   
Sayd was almost thankful of the tree she bumped into, it’s support was appreciated in her almost nauseating state. “I am no longer a master of anything but myself.” A pause, her small hand gripping the wrist of her left tightly. “The council were never masters… We merely acted as if we were. None of us could have predicted the direction you all would take with the spectrum.” It was an unspoken truth she had accepted years ago.   
_“Every Lantern who wears a ring must hold themselves to a higher standard.”_  
“Finally, you speak some words of truth, Guardian.”   
“What do you want from me?” The question came out more quickly than she had wanted it to, but the ever fiery flames of fear were becoming unbearable. She could bother any other Green Lantern on this planet, so why did she come to her of all people?  
“I told you already. I sensed your fear, it was so similar. I could barely stand it.” Again. She drew closer, her shadow almost covering her body. “You fear your own selfish nature because you have been touched by Avarice, itself.” Her scowl gone, replaced with a more calculating almost intrigued expression brightened and surrounded by her fearsome flaming aura. “It’s almost fascinating.”   
Sayd stared into her eyes, despite the oppressive feeling of fear she couldn’t look away. They seemed distant. “Are you attempting to analyze me Doctor?”   
_“Green Lantern Tomar-Tu of Xudar has confessed to the murder of Yellow Lantern Romat-Ru.”_   
“Maybe.” The smile she wore seemed dejected, whatever thoughts she held was beyond the Malthusian.   
_“The law will be **served**.”_  
~  
Soranik had left soon after the announcement but not without a few choice words for the Guardian. _“Things are changing Sayd. And not just within the corps or this little war game we play. The universe itself is changing.”_ She never looked back whilst speaking. _“Hold tight to what you hold dear while you can.”_   
As soon as she flew off, Sayd needed no more explaining to fly back to her husband.   
The sky was turning dark. An almost purple and yellow hue.  
Sounds of battle rung behind her. She could not look back.   
She had to get to him!  
The Atrium was in her sight, giant flashes of green and yellow clashing to color it’s grey surface.   
That was when she spotted his form.  
“Ganthet!” She didn’t care how she sounded screaming his name when he was in no immediate danger. She wanted to see him, see his smile, simply hear his voice.  
She saw his form turn her way, his green eyes glowing in the evening dusk.  
Despite her own eagerness, she stopped before him barely inches apart. Yellow flashed brightly around them. The familiar tingle of fear reminding her of what Soranik had said to her.   
She couldn’t let fear nor selfishness turn her into that. “Ganthet I’m so-”  
Before she could even utter the long awaited apology, he hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry.”   
He sounded as if he was pained.   
She just hugged her dear husband back. “For what?” She simply asked burying herself into his neck, taking in his familiar smell. She was only gone a few hours but it felt like forever.  
Ganthet just held her tighter. “I didn’t think about how you felt about all this…our relationship.I should have just listened to your worries instead of trying to pacify them immediately. I was so very selfish.”   
The familiar words that she, herself repeated over and over were now being uttered by her own love. A smile graced her face. All this time they were practically thinking the very same thing.   
She couldn’t help but laugh.  
It was all so very silly.   
Ganthet did not seem to share her sense of humor. “Is this really the time to laugh Sayd?” Despite his monotone reply, he never let go of her.  
“Isn’t it? We’re both just selfish and have no clue what we’re even doing.” Sayd separated from his hold only slightly, keeping her arms wrapped around him and letting her forehead touch upon his own.   
A large flash of green and sounds of explosions made themselves known behind them. Small remnants of will sparkled around them, filling the air with a certain determination that could only come from their Leader.  
“Ganthet?”   
The sky was dark, sun long gone.   
“Yes?”   
She looked up to the sky for a moment, thousands of yellow streams of light that almost looked like shooting stars left Mogo’s atmosphere.   
It was a beautiful sight.  
Sayd turned back to him, placing a single kiss upon his cheek. “I love you.”  
Maybe it was alright to be just a little selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> First Thanks to my Beta reader, Bibi.   
> Second yes I've done another better (imo) Ganthet/Sayd oneshot this time with one of my favorite arcs in Hal J and the glc which ended awhile ago. Despite it being one of my favorites I wanted to add a bit or at least expand on why she left. It just felt kind of like forced drama to me. Even though its not the focus for the fic I think it fits. I'm not entirely sure if I did a good job so we'll see.   
> I also took a few liberties with the chair part I'll be honest.   
> but all in all I hope you enjoy it. ;)


End file.
